Bonnie
Bonnie= Bonnie is one of the antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Like his fellow animatronics: Freddy, Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a friendly child entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kills any human he sees during the night. Appearance ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie is a purple bunny with reddish eyes and double ears complete with a red bow tie and a guitar. Role ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie is the most active enemy in the game and is usually the first to move, slowly making his way to the player's office (teleporting instantly in later nights), and he will always appear in the left doorway. ''Five Nights At Freddy's 3'' Bonnie's body can be seen in Fazbear's Fright. Bonnie only appears in the minigames. On Night 2, he is lured to the Safe Room by Shadow Freddy, and is then dismantled by William Afton. However, on Night 5 the soul inhabiting him blocks the exit with the others to prevent William from escaping. A child with Bonnie's mask is seen getting freed in Happiest Day. Locations Bonnie will first start on the Show Stage and then go to Backstage, Dining Area, Supply Closet, West Hall and into the the Office. Strategy Five Nights at Freddy's The player can lock him out. Otherwise, Bonnie will simply stand there until the player checks the camera or the power runs out. If they check the camera, Bonnie will be triggered into attacking. If the player has enough power it is possible to check the monitor continuously until 6 AM and Bonnie will not attack. If the power runs out, Freddy will attack instead. An easy way to check if Bonnie is behind the closed door is to turn the light on and you will faintly see his shadow from the window. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 90.png|Dining Area 120.png|Dining Area(closer) 205.png|Backstage 555.png|Backstage(face) 206.png|West Hall 478.png|West Hall Corner 479.png|West Hall Corner twitch. 190.png|Supply Closet Bonnie blarg.gif|Bonnie attacking the player. Bonnie_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's real face Bonnie_Door.png Five Nights at Freddy's 2 18.png|Bonnie in the Parts/Service room with Freddy and Chica 194.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall 197.png|Bonnie about to enter the vents in Party Room 1 196.png|Bonnie in the Office Hallway 198.png|Bonnie in the Left Air Vent 199.png|Bonnie in the Office 339.png|Bonnie's mugshot from the Custom Night 603.png|The Bonnie plushie that is rewarded upon completing Double Trouble mode on the Custom Night 657.png|Bonnie's sprite from the SAVETHEM Minigame Fnaf2.jpg|A teaser image that shows Bonnie alongside Toy Bonnie 212px-FNAF_2_Old_Bonnie.png 362.png|Bonnie in the main menu with Toy Chica amd Toy Freddy Trivia *Despite the name, Bonnie is identified as a male, according to the creator. *Bonnie is the only animatronic to go in the backstage and the supply closet, but he doesn't stay in those places for long. *In the trailer for the first game, he was shown running and removing his face; the running ability being given to Foxy. No animatronics remove their masks in the game. *Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, considers Bonnie to be the scariest animatronic. **He had multiple nightmares while making the game, and even gave himself accidental jump-scares while programming Bonnie's A.I. |-| Withered Bonnie= Withered Bonnie the older model of Bonnie and is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Like the other withered animatronics, Withered Bonnie is decayed, and has gone through more major changes. He's lost his face, arm, and large sections of his suit. Bonnie now has two black buttons added to his chest. His face has almost been ripped out completely, revealing the endoskeleton's head inside. However, his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than the previous game. He also has two red LED "irises". Bonnie's left arm has been torn out completely, revealing a bundle of wires in its place. His costume has become tattered, particularly around the legs, revealing parts of his endoskeleton, with a few wires poking out. The fabric on his right hand and left foot have completely come off, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. His costume appears to be a dark shade of blue, as opposed to a lavender color. Role Bonnie will become active on Night 3 and extremely active on Night 4. He also appears on Nights 5 and 6. Locations In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Bonnie starts in the Parts/Service and then go into the Main Hall, Party Room 1, Left Air Vent and then the Office. Bonnie could also appear in the hall in front of you when not on any camera. Strategy Bonnie will come down the hallway after activating. Don't worry if he appears in the hall, as he is unable to enter from there. He will enter the office from the CAM 05, skipping the blind spot. You will have a short period of time to put the mask on before he jumpscares, and therefore kills you. Ultimate Custom Night He slips in through the trapdoor while you are viewing your monitor. You'll know he's there by the audio and visual distortions he causes just by standing there ominously. You only have a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise a jumpscare is all you'll have to look forward to. ''Character Description. Gallery Teasers File:C5FE453C-A753-437E-9D20-AAF3F1434669.jpeg|Withered Bonnie along with Toy Bonnie in a teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy's 2 18.png|Bonnie in the Parts/Service room with Freddy and Chica and Foxy 194.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall 197.png|Bonnie about to enter the vents in Party Room 1 196.png|Bonnie in the Office Hallway 198.png|Bonnie in the Left Air Vent 199.png|Bonnie in the Office 339.png|Bonnie's mugshot from the Custom Night 603.png|The Bonnie plushie that is rewarded upon completing Double Trouble mode on the Custom Night 657.png|Bonnie's sprite from the SAVETHEM Minigame New bonnie bliking eye by geeksomniac-d83psbh.gif|Withered Bonnie in the trailer. 362.png|Bonnie in the main menu with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy 7CF74CA0-630B-4E71-B28F-85EDC32C2F19.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. FNaF world File:8DF8CDA9-AA0A-4BCD-939C-281229966EA9.gif|Withered Bonnie in FNaF world File:5ACC2987-5C8B-40AC-AC7C-42B46C3C6496.gif|Withered Bonnie attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:1D3E4C79-2C12-4D0A-A266-8D55562A6E36.png|Withered Bonnie’s picture in the roster File:DE410E0F-F7F5-4411-96E5-57BD10F4B0AB.png|Withered Bonnie standing in the office BB34A19D-FA4B-4999-8CB3-243E794791A4.gif|Withered Bonnie's jumpscare Trivia * On mobile, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Freddy take longer to leave the office *Although hard to see on cameras, Withered Bonnie no longer has any suit on his left foot, much like Foxy's from the first game. *Withered Bonnie lacks his left arm and nearly his entire head, with only the lower jaw and part of the endoskeleton's head remaining. *The Freddy’s Files claims that Bonnie can enter the office through the hallway, although this is not true. *Withered Bonnie now has a bright red light where one of his eyes were. This makes him look far more unique than the other withered animatronics. *Withered Bonnie’s mugshot from the Custom Night is very similar to how he looks in the hallway. * Withered Bonnie will become extremely active from Night 3 onward being much more active than Chica, rather like the first game. Errors *In Withered Bonnie’s mugshot from the Custom Night, his bowtie clips through his jaw. This also happens when he’s in the hallway. |-| Nightmare Bonnie= Nightmare Bonnie is an Animatronic that features in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and is the Nightmarish counterpart of Bonnie Behaviour Nightmare Bonnie is incredibly active in the first few nights. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the Left Hall. He first starts in an unseeable room that connects both halls, then can be seen peering behind the far end of the Left Hall or, if right next to the door, his jumpscare. If the player ignores Nightmare Bonnie for too long while he's at the door, he will enter the Bedroom and attack. When the player is at the left door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Bonnie, along with Nightmare Mangle and Circus Baby, will attack from the right hall. However, each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that the player won't know who to expect first.The only way to counter his attack is to buy a Bonnie plushie from Prize Corner. Doing so will prevent Nightmare Bonnie from entering the Office, as the right door can't block off his attack. Gallery Nightmare_Bonnie_Hallway.png|Nightmare Bonnie going away from the hallway. Nightmare Bonnie (other).gif|Nightmare Bonnie's Jumpscare. 4(2).jpg|A teaser depicting Nightmare Bonnie. |-| Jack-O-Bonnie= 'Jack-O-Bonnie''' is the halloween version of Nightmare Bonnie found exclusively in Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition. Appearance Jack-O-Bonnie is essentially just a reskin of Nightmare Bonnie. The changes made in it involve Jack-O-Bonnie being orange, rather than blue, and having an orange candelight glow out of its body. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition He acts exactly the same as Nightmare Bonnie, with only a cosmetic change to him. His role parallels that of Jack-O-Chica, coming in from the west hall of the house. Unlike Chica, however, upon entering the room to attack, he himself attacks the child. He is also the more frequent attacker out of the two. The child has to hold the left door shut to prevent him from getting in. If the child flashes the light at him when he is standing right outside the door, he will attack him, and if he turns his back on the door to look at the bed, he will enter the room and attack. The only way to tell he is at the door is to listen for his breathing. Holding the door will cause him to walk away, being unable to enter. Gallery Teasers File:603E798A-D4DE-4581-B4E8-E306ED9A5A07.png|Jack-O-Bonnie in his teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy's 4 File:2130B43D-EFC9-4302-88ED-BA4123318DCA.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie in the left hall File:BC73E85C-A2FF-4E19-82B8-6F61610A8C95.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie’s door jumpscare File:E65323DB-72EA-475C-BBC8-1C3C03D0BE27.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie’s jumpscare FNaF world File:C85FEFDA-7B3C-4ED3-9257-3EF090EB7CF4.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie in the overworld File:13556FB0-8CDB-4269-AD83-DCB148AB6DFE.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie in FNaF world File:CBF3355F-F4F7-4D4F-8991-E363D0EBC552.gif|Jack-O-Bonnie attacking |-| Rockstar Bonnie= Rockstar Bonnie is a Rockstar Animatronic and is a part of the rockstar band, he is the FNaF 6 version of Bonnie and like the other Rockstars can be bought for 2000 dollars in Smiles and Sevos Inc. Appearance Rockstar Bonnie is a anthropomorphic blue bunny like his other incarnations but has hands similar to Circus Baby, his jaws are separated by an endoskeleton mouth and 4 steel bars, he has pink cheeks, pink eyelids, and pink kneecaps, he also has Bonnie’s iconic red bowtie, he has 2 golden stars on his chest. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Rockstar Bonnie might appear in your Office, if he does than you must search for his guitar, failing or neglecting to do so will make Rockstar Bonnie jumpscare you the next time you put your camera down. Trivia * Rockstar Bonnie is the 2nd Bonnie incarnation to have 5 fingers, the 1st being Springtrap. * Rockstar Bonnie’s name is the most appropriate for him as he has a rock guitar. * Rockstar Bonnie has 2 buck teeth, the only other animatronics that have buck teeth are Toy Bonnie and William Afton. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria Simulator File:CE1DEB67-6F38-4984-8AE4-75C9FD33385C.png|Rockstar Bonnie on the title screen along with Rockstar Freddy, Chica, and Foxy File:D29FABBA-3179-4A6D-9BEC-C83383C818DB.gif|Rockstar Bonnie performing File:97343414-4BFD-4573-A67D-C6453D44C343.png|Rockstar Bonnie along with Lefty and the other Rockstar animatronics in the Rockstars Assemble achievement Ultimate Custom Night File:5921CEF6-6821-482A-BEAF-4FD744ED5436.png|Rockstar Bonnie’s picture in the roster File:E7FD372D-39A0-430F-B29A-3A15B9E1D382.png|Rockstar Bonnie in the office File:A258136A-8F32-4956-844C-64714FE81E4E.png|Rockstar Bonnie’s guitar in the camera File:8D06D869-C922-4FC2-A38C-6BF0E84FEF4A.gif|Rockstar Bonnie’s jumpscare Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:FNaF World Category:Variations of Bonnie Category:Entertainer Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Rockstar Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Haunted Category:Antagonist Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza